1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to viewing aids and more particularly to an improved combination device suitable for holding a pair of eyeglasses and for polishing the same.
2. Prior Art
Eyeglasses have in the past been considered to be relatively fragile and have been generally provided with hard protective cases. However, modernly, while the lenses of eyeglasses still need protection against scratching, even though in some cases they are specially coated or hardened, the frames of the eyeglasses are usually made of relatively thick plastic or of durable metal. Therefore, the use of bulky inflexible eyeglass cases is on the decline.
Eyeglass lenses readily become dirty from dust, grime, grit, fingerprints and the like and, when dirty, are difficult to see through. Seeing through dirty glasses may even impair vision to a noticeable degree. Yet the lens tissues and the like which are suitable for use in polishing dirty eyeglass lenses are a nuisance to carry about and therefore are not normally used. Instead, water and a handkerchief or the like is normally used. But modern handkerchiefs are made of wash and wear, easy to iron synthetic fibers which may easily scratch and abrade an eyeglass lens.
Therefore, there remains a need for an improved device which protects eyeglasses from accumulation of dirt and grime and from scratching and abrading while providing convenient means for readily and rapidly polishing eyeglass lenses, as needed. Such device should be simple, easy to carry and to use and relatively inexpensive, yet durable. It should also be capable of being made in a variety of sizes, shapes, colors and patterns so as to be attractive and appealing.